thebeastiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This fearless warrior relies on his bulging muscles and striking mustache to wreak havoc in enemy villages. Release a horde of Barbarians and enjoy the mayhem!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Barbarian is the first troop unlocked in the Barracks. **The Barbarian has no preferred target when attacking; he will simply attack the closest building to him. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Archers and Giants are commonly used to support Barbarians. **Players sometimes spread Barbarians to avoid them all being picked off in one group by a Mortar or a Wizard Tower as these Defensive Buildings deal splash damage. **Large hordes of Barbarians are very effective as they will quickly destroy anything in their path. This is balanced by the fact that the Barbarians are not very effective under heavy fire from splash damaging buildings. **Besides doing splash damage, Mortars also cast away the horde of Barbarians by 2 tiles. **Players also sometimes use barbarians first to test what troops are in the defending player's Clan Castle, where any Traps are and where any Hidden Teslas are. **Barbarians can act as a "poor man's" distracting troop in a similar fashion to Giants; while they have far less health individually, a group of five Barbarians (the same housing requirement as one Giant) has approximately 75% of the health as a similar-level Giant (up to level 5) while doing nearly 4 times the damage (and costing approximately 20-25% of the elixir to train). Note that this strategy is far less effective if splash damage defenses are in the area, as they will damage all Barbarians at once and destroy them relatively quickly. **They are good to take out lone buildings, like Builder's Huts placed far away to prevent full destruction. **If a Mortar is exposed and otherwise undefended, a single Barbarian can easily destroy it as Mortars cannot target troops which are close to them. **Barbarians, along with Archers, are normally used in swarms to defeat Barbarian King or the Archer Queen. This is because they are cheap and the fact that Hero attacks are single targeted. **Also, Barbarians along with Archers are used close to their matching Hero type once the Hero reaches level 5, as the Hero's special ability will be applied to all similar troop types that are around it and will give the troops the same power as the Hero. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Barbarians are an excellent choice for Clan Castle troops as they have relatively high health and damage for single housing space troops. They are capable of soaking up a significant amount of damage, delaying attackers and allowing your fixed defenses take care of the rest. Because their housing space is only 1, you will be able to have a large amount of them in your Clan Castle, making them more time consuming to lure out. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Barbarian does not undergo any significant changes throughout each level. ***Upon first receiving the Barbarian his appearance is a man with an angry, battle-ready expression hungry for destruction. He has close-cropped blonde hair and a long yellow horseshoe mustache. He wears a brown kilt with a leather belt and a steel shield-shaped buckle, which indicates that he may be a Scottish warrior. He also has spiked wristbands on both arms, as well as a short broadsword in his right hand. He wears a pair of leather sandals on his feet. ***At level 3 & 4, the Barbarian gains a leather headband. ***At level 5, the Barbarian’s headband is replaced with a Viking helmet and changes to a bronze broadsword. ***At level 6, the Barbarian wields a dark iron broadsword and sports a mighty horned helmet, complete with face-mask. All accoutrements (kilt, belt, wristbands and sandals) turn a darker shade of brown as well. ***At level 7, the Barbarian replaces the dark broadsword with a lighter-gray sword that appears to be molten on each edge, and his horned helmet gains a gold accent along with gold horns. The spiked bracelets on his wrists turn black, and the spikes become gold. ---- *'Trivia' **Barbarians will be spawned when the Iron Fist ability of the Barbarian King is used. The Barbarians spawned and other Barbarians around the Barbarian King will also be raged. **Of the three Tier 1 troops (Barbarian, Archer, Goblin) the Barbarian has the highest health and does the second-most damage, (Goblins of similar level have higher damage per second). He is also the slowest-moving but fastest to train. **When you tap on an Army Camp, all the Barbarians stationed there will briefly raise their swords. **Along with the Goblin, the Barbarian is the cheapest Elixir-based troop in the game. ** On the battlefield, you can summon 20 additional Barbarians with a maximum-level Barbarian King. **When Barbarians become aware of hostile units such as Clan Castle reinforcements and Heroes (generally by being attacked or being close to another unit being attacked), they will stop what they are doing and attack them. Once the enemy troops have been defeated they will proceed to attack the nearest buildings from''' '''their current location -- they will not (necessarily) return to their prior target. **The Barbarian is considered to be the primary troop of Clash of Clans due to it representing the logo for the app. **If you look closely at the Barbarian on the logo of the app you will notice that one of its eyes (our left) is damaged. **The level 6 Barbarian's helmet greatly resembles the iron helmet from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. It is also the one worn by the Last Dragonborn in Skyrim's trailer. **Barbarians bear more than a passing resemblance to Hulk Hogan. **Barbarians, along with Archers and Giants, are currently the only three troops that can be upgraded to Level 7. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Tier 1 Category:Ground Troops